FIG. 1a shows a wireless communication system 100a in which communication 111 between a base station 110 and a mobile device 130 is superimposed by a radar signal 121 from a radar station 120. FIG. 1b shows a wireless communication system 100b in which communication between two power constrained mobile devices 130, 131 in the 5 GHz DFS band 122 without involving a base station/access point is superimposed by a radar signal 121 from a radar station 120. To operate mobile communication devices 130, 131 in the Unlicensed-National Information Infrastructure (U-NII) bands 5250 MHz to 5350 MHz and/or 5470 MHz to 5725 MHz, U-NII devices 130, 131 must be able to detect radar signals 121 prior and during operation in these bands. Dynamic frequency selection (DFS) techniques are used to avoid co-channel interference between U-NII devices 130, 131 and radar signals 121. In the USA, Federal Communications Commission standard FCC 06-96 describes the compliance procedures to operate U-NII devices 130 in the U-NII bands. To fulfill these compliance procedures, especially in dense communication scenarios and/or for power constrained mobile devices, there is a need to improve the probability of radar detection and at the same time to decrease the probability of false detection, in particular by applying a low power radar detection scheme.